In electric power steering systems, the amount of assist provided is determined based on the driver torque. If friction is low in a system, the assist command will increase and decrease as a driver modulates torque while steering in a corner. This may make it difficult to maintain a constant steer input.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide for control systems and methods that aid in providing a constant steer input.